100 Themes Challenge
by HopeThePixii
Summary: Just a collection of One-Shots that apply to the challenge I'm taking. See my Profile for more information.
1. Theme 1: Introduction

**A/N:**** Here's number 1!**

'**Tis "Introduction".**

**--**

A lone Gardevoir walked through Eterna Forest, enjoying the peace and quiet of the area. As Beautifly and Butterfree fluttered high above her, Chatot sung from the many branches of trees around her. The light filtered down a light green as the jade leaves sparkled. She giggled as a Buneary and Pachirisu went racing by in front of her. Furret hushed their kits from burrows in the ground and a pair of Leafeon walked by. It was truly a beautiful afternoon.

She smiled when a Bibarel strolled lazily into a nearby clearing and plopped down. A Delcatty walked up next to her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" the catlike pokemon noted conversationally.

"Oh yes. It hasn't been this peaceful in so long." the Gardevoir agreed. The Delcatty nodded pleasantly.

"Leah?" a deep voice called before a Persain emerged from a nearby cluster of bushes.

"Over here, Leo." the Delcatty giggled before turning to the Gardevoir with an apologetic smile. "I need to go see what he needs..."

"It's okay, I understand." she smiled understandingly, though she was upset. Despite this lovely afternoon, her mood darkened. She'd been ecstatic to see her friend, but now she was off with her mate. The Gardevoir wasn't mad at her, per say, but she did wish the Delcatty hadn't had to leave. Now she'd be lonely for the rest of the day...

She shook her head and sighed, walking further down the path. It was a beautiful day, why should being alone bother her? She took a deep breath and smiled, her mood brightening slightly. . . After some time she decided to stray from the path. After all, she knew the forest well enough to keep from getting lost.

After settling down on a comfortable patch of grass, she smiled and leaned back against a tree trunk. The sky was clear, only the occational cloud drifting by. Every so often a flock of Taillow or Pidgey would fly by, though this was rare.

The bushes rustled loudly, shaking voilently before a Gallade spilled out. This caught the Gardevoir's attention. With a sigh, she stood up. This stranger might be lost, after all. She walked up to the Gallade, who was brushing himself off and cursing under his breath.

She giggled at the sight. He was still on the ground.

"Hi." he chuckled, looking up at the girl. She offered him a hand, which he gratefully took.

"Hello." she smiled.


	2. Theme 2: Love

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for reviewing the first theme! (Didn't think anyone would…) This is the second! "Love". It's probably one of my favorite themes here! :3**

**--**

A Jolteon nuzzled two Eevee kits as they shivered, a cool breeze blowing by. She curled protectively around them, the Oran Berry bush they hid in not being enough to keep the cold out fully. One of the kits whimpered, his body shaking. She smiled comfortingly and put a paw on him.

"Hush my little one." she said soothingly. She giggled as the other kit climbed atop her head. "And what are you doing up there?" she asked playfully.

"I'm hunting, like Papa." she whispered, crouching on her mother's head. The kit's brother was unaware of this, his eyes were shut. The Jolteon bit back a chuckle as the girl sprung from her head, landing on her brother.

"Grah!" he exclaimed, slipping out from under her. Once he realized what had happened he growled playfully and tackled his sister.

"Don't play so rough." the Jolteon scolded as one of them yelped. They broke apart immediately.

"Sorry Momma." they recited in unison before walking closer to their mother.

"I'm hungry." the female kit whimpered. The mother smiled sadly.

"Your father will be back soon, Charity." she chided softly. Charity shivered and curled up with her mother, the male soon following.

"Momma, I'm tired." the male yawned. She nuzzled him and curled up further as more wind blew. It was snowing heavily outside the small bush, almost enough to be considered a blizzard.

"I'll wake you up when your father gets back with dinner." she whispered soothingly. "Now try to get some rest, Luke." she said as he emitted another yawn.

A howl sounded from somewhere in the snow. The Jolteon peered out through an opening, her heart missing a beat as she watched an Umbreon trek toward her, dragging a plump Bidoof with him. She sighed wistfully, wishing he'd go more swiftly. He'd be freezing when he got out of the wind and snow flurrying outside, and he'd no doubt be hungry.

Thankfully he was soon inside, the Bidoof body near the entrance as he shook snow from his fur. The kits had somehow fallen asleep, so the Jolteon stood up carefully and walked toward him.

"Blade." she breathed, nuzzling him.

"Hello love." he said happily, returning the gesture. The Jolteon licked his cheek before turning to the sleeping kits.

"Wake up, children." she whispered gently, prodding them with her nose. Luke was the first to open his eyes.

"Hi Momma." he said drowsily before seeing his father. "Papa!" he exclaimed excitedly, instantly awake. He bounded over and nuzzled his father.

"Did you get us anything to eat, Papa?" Charity asked sweetly, standing up slowly.

"A Bidoof for the two of you to share. Sorry it's cold." he chuckled, pointing a paw toward said Bidoof. The kits smiled broadly and ran toward it.

The Jolteon joined Blade, leaning against his side. "I'm glad you're home." she said softly. He smiled.

"So am I... I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Theme 3: Light

**A/N: XD Omg, thanks so much for reviewing! :3 **

**Lol, here's number 3! **'**Tis Light!**

**--**

"_A light at the end of the tunnel… That's what everyone looks forward to when things are going wrong, don't they?" _a solitary Bellossom thought to herself as she walked gracefully through the dark tunnel. Without thinking she'd dived into Diglett Tunnel while escaping a trainer.

She looked around her again, a slight shiver running through her as she squinted into the darkness. Zubats hung from the ceiling above her head, sleeping peacefully. The Bellossom knew the way through to the other side was one strait path, but she couldn't help the trill of excitement and fear that ran through her, looking around.

The ground was relatively smooth, only jutting up occasionally. The girl knew she should have used Flash or Sunny Day to brighten it up, to bring light to her vision, but she'd refused learning the moves when she'd had the chance. She sniffed and looked around her, noticing a cluster of Diglett laughing nearby.

"Excuse me? Can you please tell me the way out of here?" she asked them tentatively. Though the way out was strait forward, she was terrified of not having that confirmed.

"Just follow the path. _Don't_ go through the new tunnel, okay??" one explained ominously before the entire group disappeared into the dirt. She nodded and walked on.

--

She had been walking for about three hours when she came upon a 'fork in the road'. Closing her eyes in concentration, she tried to think back to the Diglett's warning.

_"Did he say 'Don't go through the old tunnel'??"_ she asked herself. After being unable to think of anything else, she looked at each tunnel carefully, having to squint to see anything. One looked worn and clear, while the other was cluttered with dirt piles and looked freshly dug. She decided to go with the second one, as it was obviously newer.

"I can't wait to be free of this darkness..." she mumbled absentmindedly. Suddenly twin lights beamed up ahead, and she rushed forward excitedly. "Light!" she cried out happily. They suddenly disappeared, and she froze mid step.

"So you were foolish enough to take this route, were you?" a male voice said tauntingly from in front of her as a Chinchou landed at her feet.

"I'm sorry... for... luring you in..." it rasped before going limp. The Bellossom gasped and turned to run, fear overtaking all her senses.

"Oh don't run, dear." the voice said evilly, a clawed paw grabbing her from behind. Turning toward the face of her attacker fearfully, she was met with the face of a very pleased Aggron.

"Any last words, dear?" he asked sadistically, his grip beginning to tighten around the poor grass-type.

"Don't kill me, please!" she begged in a teary voice. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't let you live." he smirked, throwing her to the ground roughly. The small Bellossom cried out in pain as she felt her arm break. Thinking quickly, she released a Sleep Powder, making the Aggron fall to the ground, unconcious for a precious few moments.

"Thank Arceus!" she gasped, standing and sprinting back to the split in the tunnel. She was almost completely up the ladder to freedom, to light, when she heard the Aggron's enraged roar increasing in volume.

"I'll kill you, dammit!" he promised, only yards away. She screamed and climbed faster, making it just above ground as he reached the ladder. The Bellossom watched him cuss and walk back, defeated, before laying back in the grass. She was breathing heavily, and her arm ached, but at least she was in the light.

"A Bellossom!" a nearby trainer exclaimed.


	4. Theme 4: Dark

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! Please vote on the poll in my profile, it's important for the course of Trapped's storyline!**

**Well… Here's number four!**

**Dark.**

**--**

A Flareon stepped closer and closer to the edge of Mt. Thunder's cliff. Her fur was disrupted and battered as the wind blew mercilessly, the clouds hanging threateningly overhead. Tears escaped her eyes, and she sobbed quietly, looking over the edge.

_"I have no reason to live anymore..."_ she thought sadly. She sat down, remembering the reason she was so high up on such a dangerous day.

_A strong Jolteon walked through a village, a smile on his face. A Vaporeon and a Leafeon flanked his sides, laughing at something he'd just said. The Jolteon was this Flareon's best friend. She'd known him since they were kits... And she was madly in love with him. She had been for quite some time. She'd just recently decided to confess her feelings, hoping he'd feel the same way._

_"Ryu!" she called excitedly, trotting up. "Hi." she smiled._

_"Hey Enya." he laughed. She suddenly looked down shyly._

_"I-I have something important to tell you..." she started. She then looked pointedly at the Leafeon and Vaporeon._

_"Oh... Guys, give me a minute, okay?" he asked, and they dispersed immediatly. He then turned back to Enya. "What's up?"_

_"Uh.. I-I um... love you." she finished quietly, blushing furiously. He stood still for a moment._

_"I'm sorry, Enya... I don't feel the same way." he said, his voice void of any emotion. She'd been horror struck, and run away from him as quickly as she could. Her feet had led her to the foot of Mt. Thunder, and an idea had sparked in her brain... After fighting her way to the top of the mountain, she'd come across the cliff. This brings us full circle._

She sniffed and got up, her tears being blown from her face by the wind. She stepped even closer to the edge. Just one more step and she'd go over...

"Enya!" called a voice from behind. She spun quickly around.

"Ryu!" she breathed. Rain started to fall, pelting her painfully.

"What are you doing??" he exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of his head as he realized what the Flareon was about to do.

"You don't love me! I have no reason to live now!" she screamed, backing up more. Pebbles were kicked down the never-ending fall, never making a sound if they'd landed. The Jolteon took another step forward, pain and fear clouding his eyes.

"Enya... Don't jump, please!" he begged, having to yell as the wind increased even more.

"No, Ryu! Goodbye, my love!" she called with a forced smile before turning and leaping off.

The air rushed by her as she made her descent. The rain was coming down in bullets now, hot steam rising from her body as the drops fell upon Enya. It felt as if she'd been falling forever, though in reality it must've only been a few seconds. She laughed, thinking that her pain was over...

Then her body collided with the ground, making a large **_crack_**. She howled in pain, and saw two blood red eyes peer at her from the shadows...

Then all was dark...


	5. Theme 5: Seeking Solace

**A/N:**** Hi guys! :D**

**Please remember to vote! It's crucial to Trapped's plot!**

**That aside… This One-Shot is a follow up to the previous one, just because I felt like it. **

**--**

Enya groaned and opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar cave. There were barrels of food and water against the walls and four beds of leaves around her. She was laying on one of the beds, and could hear the _pitter patter_ of rain outside.

Suddenly all of her pain came rushing back, and she breathed in sharply. Her memories mixed with clouded thoughts.

"Finally." a male voice commented. "I thought you'd never wake up." it continued. She turned her head toward the voice, and saw an Umbreon.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. He smirked.

"Is that the way you treat your saviors?"

"W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"How do you think you're still alive? If it weren't for me you'd be--" he stopped suddenly, watching the Flareon rise painfully.

"It's _you're_ fault I'm still alive? BASTARD!" she growled, launching toward him. The Umbreon stepped to the side quickly. Tears streaked down Enya's face as she fell to the hard rock-clad ground of the cave.

"What the Hell is wrong with you??" he exclaimed.

"I wasn't supposed to live through this!" she sobbed. The Umbreon's eyes softened and he walked slowly over to the crumpled form of the Flareon.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting down.

"I jumped off the cliff t-to die… So I'd never feel anymore pain…" she sobbed.

"You tried to commit suicide?!"

"It would've been _succeeded_ if you hadn't come along." she snapped through her tears.

"What made you want to do that though?" he asked. Her eyes snapped away from her paws up to the confused red eyes of the other eon.

"The one I love doesn't love me back. Do you know how much that hurts?" she growled.

"Shit happens to tear you down. You've just gotta pick yourself up and continue on." he said simply.

"How the Hell would you know what it's like to lose the one person you love??" she asked sharply. Pain flashed in the Umbreon's eyes for a moment.

"My parents were killed right in front of my eyes. My entire damn _village_ was burnt to the ground. I'm lucky to be alive." he explained grimly. She flinched slightly at the desolation in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, looking down.

"I didn't try to end my life because of that." he continued, ignoring her weak apology. "I even adopted two kits who's parents were lost in the fire." he said, a slight smile on his face now. She winced at the pain he'd suffered.

An Espeon and a Vaporeon walked into the cave then. The Espeon's fur was drenched, and she looked unhappy. The Vaporeon was laughing at her companion's irritation. The Umbreon smiled warmly at them.

"These are my daughters; Morgan and Mana." he explained, gesturing to them each in turn.

"It's good to see you awake." the Espeon, Mana, said warmly. Enya sighed, plastering a smile on her face.

"I'm Enya." she said. "What's your name?" she asked, turning toward the Umbreon.

"Crevan." he said curtly before turning to his daughters. "Will you get some berries to relieve some of her pain?" he asked. They nodded and left the cave.

"Why do you even care what happens to me?" Enya asked curiously, looking directly at Crevan.

"I care what happens to everyone. I enjoy offering comfort to those in need." he said.

"I never asked for comfort, now did I?" she said moodily.

"I could see it in your eyes." he said before leaving the cave in search of berries and herbs to help the Flareon's pain.

She flinched at how right he was.


	6. Theme 6: Break Away

**A/N:**** I love Mew, and I know something as awesome as that wasn't always one of a kind...**

**Uh... this kinda ties into Roles Reversed a bit... Though you only see ttheir starters, and their appearences are described. :D**

**--**

I look up at the sky, sighing as I watch different Pokemon fly obliviously by, all of them in pairs. They are lucky. They at least _have_ more than one of their kind. My pink tail twitches slowly, my blue eyes growing saddened.

I wasn't always one of a kind; a rare Legend. There was a time… maybe two hundred years or so ago, when there were many of us. We went about in swarms, each of us in different colors; reds, blues, greens, purples, blacks, oranges, and the most common… pink.

But humans traveled to our homeland, and with their powerful beasts such as Dragonite, Salamence, and Flygon; wiped us out. Most of them trapped us in odd red and white spheres, never to be seen again. But some of us, the unlucky ones, were killed mercilessly.

_My mother and father had made me hide in the lake near our home in a bubble… I'd fallen asleep for quite some time in the quiet serenity of the water. When I awoke there was no one. Blood spattered the ground; trees had been burned and singed, and the nearby shouting and laughing of humans was the only noise. I could no longer sense the aura of my kin… I knew I was alone._

I cringe as I remember that dreadful time, my eyes watering. I sniff and wipe the tears away. I don't need self-pity; only to survive. It is the least I can do, after all.

I float upward, plastering a faux-smile onto my face. The humans see me as "cheery", and "playful", I suppose. They are wrong, of course. If I let them know I am upset, they might perceive it as a weakness.

If they knew I was weak; they'd attack me more than they already do. Honestly, is it too much to ask that the damn creatures leave me be? I suppose so, as a pair of them is strolling toward me right now.

The male has a Torchic perched on his shoulder, and his orange, shaggy hair is blowing slightly in the breeze. He wears a pair of black jeans and a dark red shirt; this being covered by an un-zippered white jacket. His dark blue eyes shine excitedly as he talks with his companion.

The girl walking with him is slightly shorter; her light brown hair also being ruffled. She walks with a Pidgey nesting on her shoulder, snuggling warmly into the crook of her neck. She also wears jeans, though hers are white. She has on a light green long-sleeved top, too; though it is slightly concealed by the black vest she has on. Her brown eyes glimmer as she responds to him.

I smile warmly; these Pokemon seem content with the humans. I suppose there are some kind souls out there, even if they were put inside of humans… Though these two have an odd Pokemon-like aura to them… My mind must be slipping from these years of solidarity… I shake my head and float up to a tree, sitting on one of the branches as I watch them make their way down the moonlit path.

I would love nothing more than to leave this wretched place; to be free of all the pain I feel.

I look to the stars again, wonder and yearning in my eyes. I'd find a way to join the others up there; in the sky… But I must remain here…

As is my duty as the last Mew.


	7. Theme 7: Heaven

**A/N: I think I'm going crazy…**

**Read the One-Shot and you'll see what I mean.**

**--**

An Espeon sat on a hill overlooking Floroma meadow; a gleeful smile on her face, and a slightly crazed glint in her eyes. Pokemon walking passed gave her odd looks; they knew what had recently befallen the poor girl.

She was from a distant region, but had come to escape the pain she felt. Her mate had died at the claws of a malicious Absol; protecting her from the beast. Tears silently fell from her eyes, but the joyous smile never left her. No one knew why the Espeon smiled;

Just that she did.

The wind blew gently, ruffling her fur; but she did not blink, or make any sign that she'd felt the warm disturbance.

The Espeon was oblivious to their stares; her mind was elsewhere.

_The Eon stood in a small clearing lined with Oran Berry bushes; tears in her eyes. She looked across it; toward another Eon that had his back to her. His fur was jet black; obviously an Umbreon._

"_Moric… you're alive." she breathed happily. The Umbreon's ear twitched as he turned around._

"_So I am…" he chuckled; walking toward her._

"_I've missed you." she whispered breathlessly, nuzzling the Umbreon. _

The Espeon didn't notice as more and more Pokemon came to watch her; most of them with wide eyes. She was giggling now; her eyes still wide and unblinking. Though now they were glowing light blue.

"_I've missed you, too." he murmured, licking her cheek. She blushed and looked down shyly._

"_What took you so long to come back to me?" she asked softly, leaning into the Umbreon._

"_It wasn't as easy to find this place as you'd think, Ebony." he said back._

"_Well I'm glad you're finally here." she purred. Moric nodded in agreement._

Her ear twitched, as if hearing some far off noise; though she was otherwise still. The only sound she made; besides the giggling, was the unconscious "purr" of most feline Pokemon. A brave Mime Jr. stumbled out of the gathering crowd; inching its way toward Ebony. When she made no response, it relaxed and touched its paw to her fur.

The Mime Jr. died in the same instant.

_The Umbreon smiled lovingly at the Espeon._

_"Ebony..." he started. "You can be with me forever; you never have to go back to reality if you accept my offer." he said. The Espeon's lavender eyes flickered up to his own maroon ones._

_"What offer is that?"_

_"To stay by my side. All you need to say is 'Yes'." he stated. She smiled broadly._

_"That's it?" she asked breathlessly. When she received a nod, her lips parted. "Yes."_

_She purred in unison with the Umbreon as they stared into each others eyes._

A devastated Mr. Mime picked up the lifeless body carefully, staring hatefully at the Espeon's still form. She didn't giggle anymore; only purr. The same grin was on her face.

...

And there she sits to this day; purring. Other Pokemon make it a point to stay away from the deadly creature, lest they suffer the same fate as the Mime Jr.

Ebony doesn't care. She's with Moric.

In her own personal Heaven.


	8. Theme 8: Innocence

**A/N:**** Hmm…**

**Do you guys think I'm being too harsh with these? :o**

**--**

An Umbreon stood in front of Pelliper Post Office, her back to the cliff. Clouds swirled overhead; the water below crashing angrily against the rocks. A Bayleef stood in front of her protectively; a confident glint in his eyes.

A Lombre, Granbull, Alakazam, Tyranitar, Charizard, Chansey, Kangaskhan, a pair of Keckleon, and various Rescue Teams stared angrily at the pair; or more specifically, the Umbreon.

"She didn't do it!" the Bayleef yelled. The Alakazam stepped forward.

"Stand aside, Bayleef." he ordered.

The Umbreon looked down sadly, her Pecha Scarf blowing and flailing. Her jet black fur was pelted by water as it splashed up. The crowd of Pokemon stared hatefully at her bowed head. The Bayleef didn't budge an inch.

"Move, Bayleef." the Alakazam repeated.

_The town was in an uproar after the recent murder of Bellesprout; a beloved member of society. They had all instantly thought of Team LeafBlade; who's leader was once human._

_I know what you're thinking. Yes, the human-turned-Pokemon thing is overdone. Yes, we all know that the human-turned-Pokemon is proven innocent in the eyes of the town after that oddly convenient news bulletin. Yes, the human-turned-Pokemon saves the world. And yes, they are a beloved member of the town._

_But there always remains some prejudice._

"Move, Bayleef." he repeated.

"No. We saved the fucking _world_, and you repay us by trying to kill us?!" he ranted, the leaves on his neck twitching angrily.

"We do not want to kill you, Bayleef. We only want Samira. Now move." the Alakazam ordered; more harshly now. When the Grass-type made no sign of moving, the Alakazam's eyes flashed blue. The Bayleef was surrounded by a blue aura as he was lifted in the air.

Samira's head snapped up, rage in her eyes. The Alakazam looked at her with a solemn smile.

"Put him down." she ordered slowly.

"Samira, don't." the Bayleef said calmly. "He only wants something to hold against you."

The Umbreon ignored her partner, her burgundy eyes on Alakazam.

"I said put him down, Alakazam." she growled. He shook his head. She emitted a low growl; her eyes fixed on the Psychic-type's throat.

"Going to commit another murder, are we?" the Alakazam jested. The Umbreon wasn't listening to his mocking; simply advancing slowly.

"This one will be my first." she said menacingly. At this point, Tyranitar and Charizard took a step closer to their leader. Alakazam turned to them.

"Lock her up when she's killed me, eh?" he laughed. The two others laughed with him.

"I'll ask one more time; Put. Bayleef. Down." she said strongly, stopping in front of the group. Some of the townsfolk shifted uncomfortably; Kangaskhan making her baby turn away. The Keckleon brothers opened their jaws wide in anger; awaiting the next move.

"I don't think I will." the Alakazam said haughtily; feigning a yawn. She bared her teeth at the Pokemon.

"Samira, no!" Bayleef cried, seeing the sound resolution in her eyes. She ignored him once again; leaping at the Psychic with claws unsheathed.

He hadn't expected her to actually attack, and was taken by surprise by the sudden hostility. With his focus broken, Alakazam dropped Bayleef. Samira didn't notice; her mind clouded by rage and pain. She knocked Alakazam to the ground with Heatbutt; clawing at him as much as possible before Tyranitar and Charizard restrained her. Alakazam lay still on the floor for a moment; breathing heavily. His chest fur was stained and matted with blood.

"Let me go, dammit!" she growled. Her partner winced as he stood up, walking over to her. Samira was flailing violently in the grip of the Team ACT members.

"Samira, calm down!" he whispered to her harshly. The townsfolk now had no doubt in their minds that she'd commited murder. Alakazam used Recover, and was soon on his feet again.

"Is there anyone here, _besides_ Bayleef and Samira that believes she is not guilty?" he asked, coming to stand in front of the pair. When no one spoke on their defense; he smiled. "Then we all know the penalty for murder..."

_And so they all advanced toward the cliff, all except for Bayleef. He knew the truth of his partner's innocence; but no one believed him._

_Because innocence is not easily proven._


	9. Theme 9: Drive

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I said I wouldn't be writing; but I couldn't stay away after hearing "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch.**

**It honestly is one of the best songs I've listened to. Ever.**

**I highly recommend listening to it.**

**Like; seriously.**

**I'm singing along as I... type??**

**Whatever.**

**Sorry this one sounds more like a poem than a one shot.**

**--**

The crying

I can hear it

The quiet chirps

And squeaks

as you die.

I wish I could

Change the things

That happened,

I break down

and I cry.

You're gone

Those so new to the world

The ones that depended on me,

and I failed.

I tried and

I tried

But it wasn't good enough,

You still

wailed in pain.

I'm not sure

If I have

The determination

to go on.

How can I

When your images

Haunt me so?

I want to,

I really do

To move on

to go.

This is painful

The tearing and

Shredding of my heart

As I watch you

watch you starve.

Do you realize

How much of an imprint

On my broken heart

that you carved?

Those very few hours

You spent on this earth

Those precious few moments

They mean the world

to me.

But,

But now you're gone

It's my own fault,

Your blood is on my hands

but how can it be?

How can it be

That I can look forward

Away from the pain

And mouring

Of this day

and look to a new?

What of the images

And sickening crunch

That haunt my mind

Of the blood

And pain

my own mistakes drew?

I suppose it'll never

Truely go away

Completely and leave

me be.

But this

This is a learning experience

One I must thank you for

Those so young

Too young to be gone.

I suppose

That it is this

This pain

That inspires us

And gives us the pride

to move on.

But still,

The crying

I can hear it

The quiet chirps

And squeaks

as you die.

I guess it is this that gives

That gives us

The drive

to survive.


	10. Theme 10: Breathe Again

**A/N: Apparently pain inspires me. Who knew?**

**I'm listening to more Michelle Branch songs while I type this.**

**So yeah. I'm hooked on her songs.**

**They make me happy.**

**So there.**

**--**

Toxic purple bubbles popped in the poisonous bogs that bordered the path of hard-grassless ground. A Bulbasaur padded along the road the small lakes the gaseous liquid outlined; his face pinched up in disgust and pain. His lungs burned from breathing in the air around here. He looked around him cautiously; hoping he didn't run into any more Pokemon.

He'd been in here for a few hours; wandering helplessly in hopes of finding who he'd come for. His mate, a Chikorita; had been lost in here since yesterday. The Bulbasaur had been through -...how many was it now; 20?- floors; and had battled many _many_ Poison-Types to continue on.

He coughed as he entered a new room. Something felt... off about it. A sense of dread took hold of the grass-type as an eerie silence passed over the room. He looked around; but it was completely empty. Pokemon nor Item were in the room...

Except one thing that caught his eye.

When he couldn't quite distinguish what it was, e walked over to get a closer look.

Then he gasped and gagged at what he saw.

A large bloodied leaf lay on the ground, torn and forgotten. Next to the leaf was a pile of bones; they were stained crimson... And a single white hibiscus petal was off to the side.

The Bulbasaur roared in pain now; his heart breaking in two at the realization he'd just made.

_This_ was what had become of his beloved mate; murdered without a second thought by some... some monster. A drop of acid splashed upon the Bulbasaur's leg as he mourned, and he looked up. His leg burned more than anything; but he was struck numb at the sight before him.

Coffings, Wheezings, Haunters, and Ghastlys were floating above the toxic ponds, pure poison dripping from them a they rose. Grimers and Muks were crawling and lurching their ways onto dry land. Stunkys, Skuntanks, Sevipers, Ekans, and Arboks emerged from the other pathways; blocking the Bulbasaur's escape routes. He cried out in horror as they came closer.

His lungs tightened, burning more than ever as he tried to breathe through the noxious fumes emmiting from all the Poison-types. He coughed as he tried to breathe again; though a few of the Pokemon had come extremely close now.

He was struck by a Haunter that'd come up from behind. It ripped flesh from the bone; and he howled in agony as the others closed in, ripping and tearing at his battered body. Blood spattered the savage Pokemon as they killed the Bulbasaur; though they didn't care.

The Bulbasaur wondered idly as the Poison-types tortured him; he wondered if this was how his love had died. He prayed to Arceus his beloved Leah hadn't gone this way; though he knew it was inevitable that she had.

After much pain for the Bulbasaur; and feasting for the savage Poison-Types, the Bulbasaur lay on the floor; barely breathing. His vision was almost completely black; he knew he'd not get out of this. With one final look at the bloodied bones of his mate he took his last breath.

Then he never breathed again.


	11. Theme 11: Memory

**A/N:**** I don't mean to put this person on the spot; but **_**someone**_** accused me of being emo. Let me just say that this is not only offensive; but opens up unhealed wounds. I was never emo, no; but I've known people that are/were… Throwing the word around so nonchalantly makes me see those of you that use it as dirt bags with no intelligence whatsoever.**

**Just stop reading my stories if you don't like the dark/depressing things that happen to the characters.**

**Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows.**

**Get over it.**

**Now then; onto the real A/N:**

**This one's much less dark for those of you that want to restrain my writing, so enjoy it while it lasts.**

**--**

A forest crowded with bushes and trees of all kinds buzzed happily with activity; except for a clearing in a secluded area of said forest. The sun barely peeked through the flourishing foliage; though a sunny inviting patch of grass was in the center of the clearing.

This spot was already occupied, however; by an Umbreon. She looked mature and wise, even though she was sleeping; breathing gently. Her rings glowed faintly, adding more golden light to the already bright patch. Purple eyes and a red jewel glinted in the shadows as a lavender paw stepped into the clearing. The owner of mentioned features squinted his eyes as recognition dawned in them.

"It isn't really you; is it, Kali?" he murmured to himself, taking another step. The Umbreon's ear twitched delicately, her eyes opening to look upon the new arrival. When she realized it was another Eon, she stood; taking a threatening stance.

"I may not be as young as I used to be, but that won't stop me from taking you down." she hissed, not realizing who she was talking to.

"Kali, drop the act and welcome your old friend." the Espeon laughed. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion; though she relaxed her tense pose.

"Do I… know you…?" she asked quietly. No one'd called her Kali for quite some time. They usually called her Kalani; her full name. The Espeon smirked.

"Of course." he said happily. "Do you not remember me?" he asked, making his tail visible. There was no split in it; like most Espeon had. She cocked her head to the side.

"How've you found me after so long, Aidan?" she asked happily. "It's been years since I last saw you." she said. The Espeon's smile widened.

"This was purely by chance, actually." he explained as he sat down next to her.

"I missed you; you know." she said.

"I know." he sighed. "So; how've things been for you these passed few years?"

"Not very interesting, actually... Mali finally met someone." she chuckled.

"It's about time that Leafeon settled down; what Eon was it?" he asked.

"He was no Eon; that's for sure." she said.

"Then... what was he?" he asked; his brow furrowing. She smirked.

"A Houndoom." she replied with a broad smile. The Espeon's eyes bugged out.

"A Houndoom?! Since when is she into fire-types??" he demanded. The Umbreon chuckled, pushing his shoulder lightly with her paw.

"Since she decided she did." she said, still laughing slightly. The Espeon shrugged.

"How's Pike been?" he asked. The Umbreon's ears drooped.

"Not well; the poor guy passed on last month." she said grimly. Aiden sighed.

"We all knew it was bound to happen. That Flareon never was very good at keeping out of trouble." he said. "How exactly did he die?"

"Tried to swim the river 'cause Flake said he couldn't." she sighed.

"_Flake_ told him to swim the river?!" he exclaimed. "She surely wouldn't!" he protested.

"I knew it!" Kali exclaimed triumphantly.

"Knew what?"

"That you still liked her." she said cheekily.

"Why would _I_ like a Glaceon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come _on_. You and I _both_ know you had a huge crush on her when we were Eevee." she chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, you used to fancy a certain _Jolteon_." he said slyly. The Umbreon rolled her eyes; nudging him again.

"Well you don't remember correctly." she replied smoothly. The Espeon rolled his eyes.

"Right." he chuckled.

The two of them stayed in the clearing for the next few hours; reminescing and catching up as they shared their memories.


	12. Theme 12: Insanity

**A/N:**** I blame myself for how much joy I took in writing this…**

**Did you know I'm starting to give myself nightmares?**

**Whatever. **

**Happy (late) Halloween from Pixii, Synth, Hope, Dusk, Shadow, Midnight, Luna, Dren, Suena, Flaire, Wish, Fayte, Droplet, Razor, Endriago, Feather, Trinity, Flame, Drake, Danica, Lily, Chris, Brooklyn, Blood, Mineral, Olive, Aaron, Solara, Zepher, Aura, Thorn, Karo, Flarra, and Mana!**

**(Jeeze... Talk about a lot of OC's...)**

**--**

An Espeon lay loyally next to the cold stiff body of a Leafeon, her red jewel glinting sadly as she mourned her mate. They were on the shore of a fog-clad lake, the clouds overhead blocked out the full moon. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked upon the body.

He'd been killed two days or so ago by -what she thought- was a pack of Arcanine and Growlithe for unknowingly trespassing on their land as he searched for food. The Espeon'd found his body later that night and dragged it out of the claimed land.

She lifted her head toward the moon; or where the moon _would _be if the clouds and fog didn't hide it from view. She growled slightly; remembering who'd caused her this pain. That Arcanine pack had taken away the love of her life…

It would only be fair to show them a mere splinter of the pain she'd been through in the passed few days, wouldn't it?

She licked the stiff cheek of her deceased mate, the fur remaining disrupted where she'd made contact with it; before standing and stalking away… toward Arcanine territory.

--

She arrived at the border around a half hour later; the light continually decreasing as she passed nonchalantly over it.

There was no one patrolling the perimeter, luckily; and she easily snuck into the Arcanine's den. It was a rock-clad cave, all of the large dog-like creatures sleeping blissfully in a large pile… All except for five pups.

Five very unlucky pups.

She smiled cheerfully, walking toward them. When she was close enough she teleported them all back to the side of her dead love; the pups were still asleep. If anyone in that Arcanine pack had been woken by the flash her Teleport made; it wouldn't matter. It would be too late for the pups by the time they knew what had happened.

"Wake up, little ones." she commanded in a sickly-sweet voice. One of them blinked drowsily and opened his eyes, looking up at the face of the Espeon. When he realized that this was not the safe home he'd known; he jumped up and growled, his fur bristling.

"Now now, little one." she said soothingly, though her actions said otherwise. Using her telekinetic abilities she created a cage-like barrier around the still sleeping pups, isolating the only aware one.

"G-get away." he growled, now noticing how purely in vain it would be to fight the larger Pokemon. She chuckled and took control of his body with Psychic; making him unable to move.

"Your pack will pay for what they've done… and you'll pay first." she promised in a giddy tone; walking until she was directly in front of the little pup. With a quiet laugh she stomped down on his left fore paw, crushing it. He yelped loudly, tears streaming down his face.

"P-please stop!" he begged. The Espeon wasn't listening, the sound of his paw crunching had made her feel ecstatic. She chuckled and slammed her paw into his chest next, a satisfying amount of the ribs crunching.

"Your pack didn't stop when I asked." she said simply, next crushing his other fore paw. He cried out; though was cut short as she sunk her pointed canines into his neck. She hadn't delivered a death blow, oh no. She was _far_ from done with this unlucky pup.

She headbutted his chest now, and he roared in agony as she agitated his already broken rib cage. She caused some of the scarlet-stained bones to puncture the skin now, and he winced; his mouth open in an unending cry for help. This was cut short as she used Iron Tail to crush his skull.

She smiled ecstatically as she dismembered the body of the dead pup; first his legs, then tail, then head. She lay the bloody mess in a line along the border of Arcanine territory.

When she came back the remaining four pups were shivering in her Psychic prison, huddled and wimpering at the sight of her. The Espeon's beautiful lavender coat was stained red, her fur a matted mess.

"Come now little ones, you deserve what I'm doing to you. Face it like the murderers you are." she cooed.

"Stay away from us!" a tiny female pup whimpered. The Espeon's crazed purple eyes rested on her next.

"Come, sweetie. Your turn." she said happily, Teleporting her the short distance out of the cage and where her sibling had stood before; blood and fur littering the ground she was forced to stay on.

"P-please don't hurt me!" she cried as the Espeon came closer. Her siblings pleaded and whimpered from their cage, though the Espeon ignored them.

"You won't feel anything in a few minutes; I promise." she cackled; biting the girl's leg. The bone snapped, coming out of the skin almost immediatly.

"Stop!" she begged, just like her brother before her. The Espeon's smile widened, her teeth now crimson with two pups' blood.

"Yes, beg for your life. It won't do any good really... but it is oh so fun to hear." she laughed, headbutting the Growlithe's chest. She yelped in pain before being silenced by an Iron Tail to the neck; ending her life. She again dismembered the body and placed the crimson pile of limbs at the border before coming back.

--

She repeated the process with the remaining three pups before laughing gleefully to herself as she looked upon the five different piles of corpse parts that now marked the border. There was not one speck of lavender left on her; her entire body was covered in various shades of red.

She stumbled drunkenly back to the corpse of her mate, which was now freezing cold and beginning to stink. She didn't mind as she wriggled herself into his arms, staining his tan fur; and falling asleep happily.

She was blissfully unaware (as the Arcanine had been) as she was killed by the very same Pokemon that'd killed her mate.

Though this was no Arcanine.


	13. Theme 13: Misfortune

**A/N: Damn.**

**I found a song that describes my family situation almost perfectly.**

**It's scary...**

**"Family Portrait" by Pink is like... I dunno...**

**_My_ theme song??**

**Whatever.**

**Enjoy the one-shot!**

**--**

Celadon is one of the most famous cities in the region of Kanto. Perhaps this is because of its Department Store; maybe the beautiful shops and hotels… The friendly community?

Hell no.

Celadon's most popular tourist attraction is it's game corner. And I know what you thought it was, but: no, it is not the Gym.

It's human nature to take chances and spend money. Rolling these two into one is pure genius.

Figures that it took a bunch of dim-witted Rockets to figure it out. That really makes me put faith in my country.

Well then; moving on from the subject of my region's intelligence (or lack thereof) we'll look at the amazing tourist tra- I mean _attraction_ in question.

It's got big flashing flourescent signs on the front to get your attention; but it only takes blinking lights to attract bugs and complete morons. The owners really think highly of the townsfolk and tourists, don't they?

The outside walls are a mint green color; sort of reminds me of a nurse's office at a school. There are two large windows on the front, and clear glass double doors that lead inside. Huh; kinda contradicting. They want to lure idiots in to spend all their money at a rigged machine, yet they make it so that said idiot will bump into the glass...

The inside is carpetted; bright red with green dots. The walls have clouds painted on them... Maybe they're trying to make the morons think they're outside??

Rows upon rows of slot machines create a maze-like feel, and behind a counter in the corner of the large room stands two employees in ridiculous uniforms.

There's a picture booth in another corner, where people can blind themselves with a bright flash of light before paying for an ugly picture.

The Game Corner is usually crowded with patrons and tourists alike; some smile broadly as they hit the jackpot, while others mourn their bad luck before trying again.

Our focus, however; is on one particular boy.

"Shoot!" he grunts; placing another coin in the machine. He's been sitting here all day; just trying to win _once_. Many people've asked to have a chance on the slot machine, but he's turned them all away.

He flexes his stiff fingers before pulling down on the lever again, the screen blinks as he groans. He's lost again.

He reaches into his coin case, only to find that his supply of coins has run out. Grumbling, he checks his backpack.

He's also out of money.

It's a wonder this boy has survived at all when all he does is gamble his money away...

He's never won at the slots; you know.

Guess he's just misfortunate...

... But trying a different machine might change his luck.

Too bad he's one of the morons that bump into the glass doors...


	14. Theme 14: Smile

**A/N: No, I'm not dead. XD**

**Just moving. And I've been packing for quite a while… **

**So sorry for how late everything is; and EC, I promise to have my part of the chap ready soon; things are really hectic right now!**

**I promised that not all of them would be dark, didn't I? 8)**

**This one's rather corny… XD**

**--**

It's not fun being an Unknown.

You cannot laugh.

You cannot let your feelings be shown.

It's no fun being an Unknown.

We act as letters of the alphabet.

You don't know how humiliating that is,

I bet.

It's no fun being an Unknown.

You cannot use attacks other than Hidden Power.

You cannot show anger.

You cannot glower.

It's no fun being an Unknown.

Being ridiculed

And laughed at for being different

right down to the molecule.

But…

You know what's the worst?

The thing that makes me want to yell and shout,

And stomp about?

No?

Well it's no fun being an Unknown,

Because this outruns every other reason by a mile,

The most un-fun part of being an Unknown

Is that we cannot smile.


	15. Theme 15: Silence

**A/N:**** I'm personally very proud of this one.**

**--**

Warnings of a coming storm were everywhere; in the way dark clouds covered the moon and stars, the absence of wind on the usually breezy summit; everything pointed to it.

And yet she could not bring herself to move from her spot at the edge of the cliff, her dark brown eyes on the cloud-clad sky.

How had she found her way here? She hadn't really been thinking as she wandered out of the base; her mind fogged with strange feelings.

She again blushed as she thought of her long-time friend and trusted partner. Why did it suddenly make her face grow warm and her heart flutter when she thought of him? It wasn't an entirely un-pleasurable feeling; she almost _liked_ the way her spine tingled and her mind whirled when she thought of him.

But why?

Her golden, usually spiked, fur lay flat and glossy on her body as she contemplated this. Sure; she'd just evolved, but that certainly didn't have anything to do with it, did it? After all, Ryu had evolved much earlier. His change from Poochyena to Mighteyena hadn't effected him like her evolution was effecting her; had it?

She didn't know.

The sound of paw-steps caught her attention, and she ripped her eyes away from the sky as she turned to gaze upon the new arrival…

… And blushed lightly once more.

Ryu was standing behind her, on the cliff where they'd visited so many times before. His ebony eyes were questioning; he knew something was bothering her.

Her eyes slowly closed as she nodded; a silent invitation for him to join her. She listened closely as he padded toward her; her heart beating erratically in her chest with each step he took. Once he was seated beside her, she opened her eyes again and looked shyly into his, only to see silent worry glinting in their dark depths.

She sighed softly; her paws tingled and itched, and her mind was sent whirling by his mere presence. Why?

The Mighteyena tilted his head, awaiting her explanation; though she gave none. Her eyes shone only her confusion and helplessness as she looked back. Ryu blinked in surprise; she was usually strong and confident, that was one of the things he loved about her.

She pursed her lips, sudden emotion overcoming her. Her stomach tightened and she leaned into his side for comfort; a deep blush now painted across her face as she realized how close they were at that moment… and how much she enjoyed that.

Ryu gulped; trying to calm himself as his closest friend huddled into him. How he wished he could calm her and make everything better… But he wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't told him what was wrong.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat straight again, looking into the Mighteyena's eyes once more; a new understanding in them. He raised both eyebrows, a quiet request. When he received approval in the form of a nod, he wrapped his tail around her lower body protectively and rested his forehead upon hers. And even as rain finally fell and thunder boomed…

They were silent.


	16. Theme 16: Questioning

**A/N:**** This one isn't as dark as it is sad… **

**Thanks for reviewing the last Theme!**

**Humm; decided to make this sort of a follow-up to the last one, though I'm not sure I like this one as much as the last one.**

**--**

The silence was deafening. Blood coursed hotly through her veins as she looked upon him in horror; crumpled and broken as he was. His charcoal fur was plastered to his body with blood; both his enemies' and his own. She sat loyally by his side, tears streaking down her face and staining her beautiful golden fur. The wind gusted harshly around them now; a storm once again on the way.

And as she sat there, in front of him; she couldn't help wondering why it'd been them.

Why _him_?

Why _now_?

Why hadn't it been _her_?

How she wished just one of these questions could be answered.

They had come here to celebrate one year of being together; one wondrous year. This had been where they'd realized their feelings for each other; it had been about to rain that night, too.

The ripped and tattered bodies of three other Mighteyena lay scattered around them; as if mocking her. Though they were gone and she was unharmed, physically at least, she would lose the most important thing in the world to her.

How could Arceus have let _this_ happen?

How had it been that fate decided to destroy _them_?

How had the Bite Pokemon found their way to _them_ in the first place?

She didn't know.

She breathed in shakily as her stomach churned with sadness; her ears drooped and her deep brown eyes rested on the Mighteyena she loved.

"Oh Ryu…" she cried quietly. "Please don't leave me, Ryu…" she begged breathlessly as rain started to fall; cleaning some of the blood from his fur, and staining hers.

"Grace…" he gasped, his face pinched in pain as he tried to lift his head and look into her eyes.

"Don't go…" she whispered, leaning down and nuzzling him. His breathing quickened as tried to return the gesture, failing miserably.

"Grace…" he whispered weakly. "I-I'm not sure I have the strength… t-to hold on…" he said shakily. She shook her head slowly, tears blurring her vision.

"No…" she said weakly.

Why couldn't she just _pretend_ to think he could pull through?

Why hadn't she been able to offer _any_ words of comfort?

Why couldn't she bring herself to lie to him; just this once?

She was pretty sure she knew why… But surely love couldn't keep her from reassuring him?

Ryu coughed up some blood, looking weakly into the Jolteon's eyes from his place on the ground. "Goodbye, Grace…" he murmured as his eyes closed one final time.

"No!" she gasped as the rain continued to fall. "Don't go! I need you!" she cried. "Don't!…"

How could this've happened?

Why had _he_ been the one to die?

Who would she confide in?

Who would she love fully and wholly?

_Why?_

Some questions have no answer.


	17. Theme 17: Blood

**A/N: Ironically enough; I couldn't think of anything for this Theme…**

**Sorry it's so short.**

--

The night was warm as the glittering stars shined over Eterna Forest. Noctowl and Murkrow flew above in search of a nice snack; Persian and Meowth strolled quietly below. A clearing in the center of the forest housed prey, as well as predators…

A group of about ten or twelve Pokemon hid near the edge the of the clearing. Moonlight bathed the Umbreon as they waited, crouching in the grass. Their scarlet eyes were nearly closed, so as to not attract attention as they stalked their prey. The Pokemon in question, a herd of Stantler, grazed obliviously. The lead Umbreon; a larger-than-normal creature with scars all over his body; nodded, giving the signal to attack.

The dark type Pokemon spilled out of the wooded areas, taking the Stantler completely by surprise. Alarm calls sounded as the antler-Pokemon tried to flee, though it was unlikely most would see the next dawn.

The clearing was thrown into chaos as Stantler were taken down and the Eons pursued any that got away. The young prey were captured fist; crying out for their mothers as they, too, were killed.

The clearing was soon blood-stained, as were the Pokemon now occupying it. The Umbreon had wide, toothy, grins plastered on their faces as they walked toward their meal.

Don't get the wrong idea; they were usually peaceful Pokemon. It was only when they fed that they became… beastly.

Some had tried to survive off of berries alone; though most had failed. For you see, blood is the key to life.

If it courses through our veins, it lets us live.

If it is drained for others; it sustains them.

If it is emptied from us; we are dead.

If others do not consume it; they are dead.

The primary laws of survival rely on the precious liquid. The Umbreon obviously aren't murderers… Simply keeping themselves alive. Unfortunately for the Stantler; that requires…

Blood.


	18. Theme 18: Rainbow

**A/N: I'll admit this one was a bit hard, but it was definitely something different!**

…

**If you can guess who the main character/what theme she's from is, I'll give you a cookie! XD**

**So… Guess who's birthday is the 22nd?**

**--**

You look down at the cold, lifeless eyes of the Mime Jr. in front of you; a malicious smile on your face.

What are you thinking as you slowly dip your paw into the deep gash in its stomach, pulling it out a moment later, coated in blood?

Why do you laugh as you wash the scarlet liquid off, revealing the lavender color beneath?

You enjoy the taste, don't you? You find joy in the suffering of others.

Do you remember what has brought you to this?

That stump of a tail, and those tattered ears give away who you are, you know. The police force will soon find you. And then what? Will you kill them as well?

You ignore my constant presence in your mind, my love. Why?

I know that you can sense me. I am obviously here. Why deny it to yourself?

I am here, Love; I have been since that Umbreon murdered me. I begged Giratina, and Arceus as well, to give you a second chance as well when you met the same fate.

Why are you wasting it?

You smile giddily up as you watch a rainbow form; the fog lifting almost completely. You always found it so mysterious and beautiful… I could never figure out why, exactly.

You smirk as a Pichu tries to slip by, using your Psychic to destroy its brain instantly. Blood oozes from its nose and mouth; yet you simply giggle and wipe some onto your paw.

…

Now I know what you enjoy so much about the rainbow.

The color red.


	19. Theme 19: Gray

**A/N:**** Yeehee~!**

--

The night was balmy; the sun had set hours ago, yet heat still dominated the normally-cool breezes that ruffled the ocean's surface. Its dark depths were obscured by the rippling water; there was no land in sight. The wind was erratic; going from harsh to calm from one moment to the next. Right now, it seemed as if the gusts of air would never come again.

A solitary ship sailed bravely, though slowly, on the sea. It glistened under the faint moonlight, its hull splattered with moisture. A faint glow was given off from the oil-lamps hung in each room, and the few on deck.

The ship was still alive with the voices of crew members, though scarce, as they called to each other. Many were asleep in their cabins; though the first mate, a Grovyle with half of his head leaf torn away, stood dutifully at the wheel. An oddly-colored Charmander, her golden scales glittering from the light on her tail, was asleep next to him; her body leaned against the ship's railing. A Pikachu leaned against the railing as well, though it looked out to see; the Pokemon's back was to the Grovyle and unconscious Charmander.

She had a tattered, ripped tail-tip; you wouldn't be able to see the normal cleft a normal female Pikachu had, no matter how closely you searched. The tip was coal-black; it twitched occasionally. The Pikachu's bangs were long, they hung almost into her eyes, though were kept away by a sea-blue headband. She had sad, crystal blue eyes, as well; and dark blue cheek pouches. This was a very odd Pikachu, indeed.

She sighed softly, her gaze on the cloud-dilapidated sky. She wished she could see the breathtaking silver moon, yearned for the luminous glow the orb gave off. But she couldn't change anything. She had no power over anything like that.

She'd never had any power over anything, really. No say in the persecution of her parents; had no voice when she was forced to join Team Thunderstorm by an odd inversely-colored Pikachu; her pleas for help had fallen upon deaf ears when she was beaten for being weak by that same Pikachu.

That was why she'd escaped.

Under the light of a full moon, much like the one hidden behind clouds on this night, she had snuck away from her team's base, hiding on a ship that was about to depart. It had been this ship.

She remembered the way the captain had welcomed her with open arms, her first full stomach in months, the warm bed she had to sleep on; everything in her memories seemed like a perfect fairytale. Except she couldn't have her happy ending.

Not without the moon.

She had never liked the clouds, as diverse as the shades and shapes were. They all seemed monotonous to her; boring. They only got in the way.

_I would like them better_, she decided mentally, _if they were colorful._

It wasn't that she minded the white, weightless look of them; it was just that they bothered her. Wouldn't bright silver, or blue; maybe even green, clouds suit the sky better? Perhaps a golden-brown, or an orange? A purple?

She didn't care what color they were, really.

As long as they weren't grey.


	20. Theme 20: Fortitude

**A/N:**** I'm not dead, I swear!**

**Anyways; I think this'n could've come out better… =w=;**

**--**

The sky was clogged with dark clouds; no birds sung in the forest. The dirt paths were muddied, as if it never stopped raining here.

A drizzle gently sprinkled everything in sight; the green leaves dripping continuously from the light precipitation. Pokemon in the area scurried toward their burrows and dens, unwilling to stay out in the rain.

At the front of a cave nestled into the side of a hill sat an Umbreon. Her scarlet red eyes glittered in the damp light; her rings glowed softly, gently. Her sleek black fur concealed many, many scars, though she shied away from the memories they brought on.

An Espeon trudged toward the cave; his lavender fur was flattened against his sides and an irritable look was in his dark eyes. An irritable twitch of his forked tail told the Umbreon that today would not be a good one. Not for her, at least.

"What happened, love?" she asked hurriedly as he stormed in.

"Got caught in the rain." he replied curtly, looking her over with distaste. "Go groom yourself. You smell like wet Poochyena." he ordered, his nose scrunching.

"I thought I'd go get some food for you, though…" she said timidly, lowering herself into a submissive position on the ground.

"I never _said_ I was hungry though." he growled, standing.

_Oh no…_ She winced, her rings glowing more brightly in fear of what was to come.

"I-I'll go groom, instead." she answered quickly, trying to soothe the angered Espeon.

"Too late." he murmured in her ear, leaning down. The gesture sent shivers down her spine. He pulled back abruptly, slashing his claws against her cheek. She squeaked and recoiled, holding a paw up to the three deep, bleeding gashes.

"P-please, love…" she murmured feebly, simpering.

"…" He smiled menacingly, teeth gleaming, and the red gem on his forehead glowing as an orange sphere of energy formed in front of him, steadily growing larger.

_He's moved on to Focus Blast…_ Her legs shook involuntarily at the thought of more pain. This was sure to be worse than yesterday's punishment; she could feel it.

He closed his mouth when the sphere was about half his size; he was making sure this hurt. It hurtled toward the frightened Umbreon at breakneck pace before exploding as it hit her.

She screamed loudly, in immense pain, as she was blown back and knocked against the wall of the cave. A bone in her leg snapped as she hit the ground, her pained howling growing louder. The Espeon simply smiled.

"I love you." he murmured in her ear, knowing it would calm her. She looked up, smiling weakly.

"I love you, too." she purred before lowering her head and closing her eyes.

The Espeon immediately turned and left the cave once more, leaving her until the next day. She would've used Moonlight to heal by then.

Then the cycle would repeat.

I know what you're thinking. Espeon is a Psychic; Umbreon is Dark. Why doesn't she just fight back? Surely she can take him down.

The answer? She doesn't want to.

The Umbreon truly loves this Espeon, though he sees her only as a thing; nothing more.

She opened her eyes once he'd left, smiling widely. He'd be back tomorrow; that was something to look forward to. She looked out toward the rain, now falling heavily, and took comfort from the pitter-patter it made on the ground and roof of the cave.

Her rings slowly dimmed until they could no longer be seen. Sure, he'd be back tomorrow. But she wouldn't. That last blow had been too much for her to handle.

She hated this resigned feeling she had, knowing she would no longer feel his soft caress after punishing her for doing something wrong. Never again hear his soothing voice in her ear.

With a final shudder, her body fell still.

The Umbreon was a pure, kind soul. She had only ever wished to make that Espeon happy; smiled through the pain he gave her day after day. Fortitude? That was something she didn't think she had. Not anymore, at least. The will to go on?

She laughed at the thought as her soul passed on to the Torn World.


End file.
